


The Doctor is In

by WhoNeedsNormal



Series: Degradation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Slapping, Exposure, HYDRA Trash Party, Johann Schmidt is a Terrible Person, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Anal Play, Non-Consensual Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Torture, Voyeurism, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsNormal/pseuds/WhoNeedsNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull takes his new toy to see the doctor.</p>
<p>(For the love of god, PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor is In

The wait had been longer than Skull would have liked. He would be having words with the techs about taking their time...and how it was never appropriate. Though the wait had given him time to discuss his plans with Zola. “Do not worry, Doctor, things are moving along quite nicely. Your formula needs very few modifications, it would seem. Soon enough, the world will see what we have made of their Captain and will fall to our control,” he gave the doctor an eerily calm smile and waved towards the door as it opened, “Now you will see, first hand, what your experimentation has gained us.”

He watched as the Captain was brought in, how he crawled on hands and knees towards them like the dog he had become. The tech gave little tugs to the leash when he slowed, but it was the clarity in the whore’s eyes that pleased him the most. He was angry, but could not make himself fight what the chemicals made his body want. So he dragged himself along, and Skull leered until the leash was in his hand. “Show the good Doctor your ass, meine hund,” he ordered and relaxed in his chair a bit.

There were muttered epithets that made the Skull raise his hand, made him slap the whore several times. Orders were to be obeyed and he would see the proper punishment later for the way that he’d mouthed off, even if Skull secretly enjoyed that he had not yet lost his fight. He nodded when the Doctor finally had a decent view of the Captain’s backside, laughed at the hitch in the man’s breathing when his fingers worked over the battered, stretched, red rim. A few more slaps rained down when he tried to push back onto those fingers. He then gave the Doctor another nod and smirked down at the Captain as the man’s eyes went wide. A thick plug was seated in his ass with little warning, attached to the end of that plug was a long tail.

“Fitting for the animal you’ve become, don’t you think? Now, you will sit at my feet, hund, like a good bitch does,” he stroked a hand down the whore’s spine, further still, until his fingers were able to explore the way that the plug filled him, “You may rest your head on my leg while the Doctor and I work, but nothing more.”

With that, Skull turned his attention away from the man at his feet. As he worked, he occasionally noted how the whore would shift as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit. There was, of course, not one. He reveled in just how difficult it would be for the man to find any comfort at all. For a very long time to come. He made certain that nothing they spoke of could give the Captain too much information. No matter how far the man had fallen, he was still Captain America. There would be no underestimating just what he was capable of.

It was hours later when he tired of the way that they rehashed plans time and again. He gave the whore’s head a few taps with his fingers and gestured to his crotch. The man shifted between his legs, gave his hips the slightest twitch, and buried his face in the material that still covered the Skull’s cock. It made the Skull nearly laugh as he rubbed his cheek hard against it, whined softly for what was behind it. “You may suck, meine hund,” he nodded, “Do wag your tail for the Doctor while you do.” The first few twitches were clearly tentative and Skull dug fingers into short blond hair, jerked back until he could look the man in the eye. His order was clear, no small wiggles would be acceptable. He waited until the Captain made the tail move at a sufficiently humiliating rate before he dropped his head, allowed him to get back to what he truly wanted.

As he watched, he thought a lesser man would surely have succumbed to the way those plump lips worked his cock. He was, however, not a lesser man. The Red Skull prided himself on his self-control. He had no trouble not reacting to all of the Captain’s little tricks with the flat of his hungry tongue. The occasional frustrated whine made him laugh and, finally, he pushed the whore back. Hard enough that he planted on his ass and gasp at the way it forced the plug in hard. “You will service the Doctor now,” he ordered, waved a disinterested hand in the man’s direction.

The struggle returned in those eyes and Skull watched him carefully, waited to see just how hard he was able to fight. He tilted his head in the direction of Zola, made it clear he hadn’t been asking, and smirked at the near growl that slipped from the Captain. When the man finally turned, he placed the flat of his boot on his ass and pushed, laughing at the indignant grunt it produced. A deep part of Skull hoped it would never dissipate, that anger. It would have become far too boring, far too quickly, if his former opponent simply found himself accepting his new lot in life.

It was a sight to behold, the way the once proud Captain could not stop his hands from pulling the Doctor’s cock free. Skull noted that it was not as long as his own, but still impressively thick. So much so that the whore actually hesitated before his lips wrapped around it. That would be remembered later, how he stopped himself momentarily. Things like that could not afford to be overlooked, no matter how much enjoyed the struggle.

Zola allowed the man to waste little time slicking his prick. It was not a surprise to Skull, as he’d told the Doctor that the man’s ass was far more enjoyable that his mouth. Perhaps it was a bit of a lie because he wanted to see Rogers take another in his ass, but the Doctor never need know that. All he needed was the meager praise afforded him by the Skull as he jerked the taller man up, removed the thick plug from his hole, and pulled him onto his lap. He knew he’d chosen well when Zola made it clear the Captain would be a participant in his own humiliation.

The look on their prisoner’s face was something between anguish and intense pleasure as he sank down on that cock, let it fill him. It was clear enough that it stretched him further than the plug had as he tried to adjust. One sharp slap on his ass spurred to move, whether he was prepared or not. Skull leered, leaned, and gave several sharp slaps across his face. Not to encourage more movement, but simply because he enjoyed the redness of his cheeks. Red fingers slipped lower, to pinch and pull at nipples that looked like they might not be able to stand another moment’s abuse. The pain did nothing to flag the man’s hard cock, however. Nor did it stop him from speeding the rise and fall of his hips. 

“Tell me, Herr Doctor,” Skull looked the whore in the eyes as he spoke, continued to pluck at the nipples between his fingers, “How do you find meine hure’s hole? Is it sufficient?”

“Sufficient---ja---clenching well---like using a woman--” Zola answered, each word punctuated by the slap of flesh.

Redness seeped into the rest of the Captain’s skin. The flush of arousal or humiliation? Skull found he didn’t care which it was, only that he thoroughly enjoyed it. Her jerked hard on his nipples as Zola pulled those hips flush and, with a string of uttered curses, filled the whore with the first load of come that did not belong to his new Master. He reached down, gave the still hard cock of his captive a couple of slaps with the flat of his palm, before he moved back to his chair. When the Captain moved to his knees to finish his task, to clean the filth from the Doctor’s crotch, he reinserted the tailed plug and admired his handiwork until the man was done.

“You will sit at your Master’s feet, meine schönes hure, and stroke your prick until you are told to stop. You may not come. If you fail me, I will give you to my men to do as they see fit,” Skull tucked his own, still hard cock, back into his trousers and turned to the Doctor, no doubt in his mind that the Captain would obey his orders, “We have work to do, Herr Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Steve Rogers, Johann Schmidt, and Arnim Zola belong solely to Marvel, author claims no ownership herein.
> 
> The original characters belongs to the author.
> 
> This work is already Rape/Non-Con in the extreme. It will only get worse as the story progresses. Keep that in mind.
> 
> The author does not, in any way, condone actual rape. This is simply a work of fantasy.
> 
> The author can be found on Tumblr at [whcneedsnormal](http://whcneedsnormal.tumblr.com).
> 
> (Sorry to those of you who were looking for a gang chapter. It will likely happen in the future, at some point, but I just didn't feel like the story was there yet. Also, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it was worth it)


End file.
